


The Wolf, The Lion, and The Spider: The Seven Crystals and The Golden Vault

by MarxDuckSoup1993



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxDuckSoup1993/pseuds/MarxDuckSoup1993
Summary: Resurrected from death during the War of The Five Kings, Robb Stark (taking the name Robb Snow) travels to Essos where he was taking into slavery. Rescued by banished Tyrion Lannister and the Master of Whisperers Lord Varys, Robb must travel to Meereen to stand before the mysterious Mother of Dragons.On the way, they experience a series of events that take them to places thought to be just myth and legend.This is an interlude to The Dragon, The Rose, The Lion, and The Wolf.The Adventures of Robb Stark, Tyrion Lannister, and an unwilling Lord Varys.This adventure, Robb, Tyrion and Varys travel to Volantis where they discover a crystal. There they are met with enemies that are looking to take the seven crystals to open the mysterious Golden Vault said to reside in a city that vanished five hundred years ago.





	The Wolf, The Lion, and The Spider: The Seven Crystals and The Golden Vault

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant for fun and yes this is OOC for the most part. If you read my other story you will get it.

**Robb Stark**

He was bleeding fast; he was bleeding far too fast and there was not a maester in sight. Tyrion coughed and grimaced as he grabbed his side. A dagger wound was hindering the dwarf and Robb knew that he did not have much time before he needed to really worry about Tyrion’s fate. For once, Robb thanked his fortune that Tyrion was small and weighed little. All the drinking had cost the dwarf some weight, but also a lot of physical strength. Robb grunted and swore at himself for doing it. 

“Who’s that,” said one of the men looking around the area. They all had finely made swords. Robb was sweating and he could feel the pound in his chest. Perhaps this time he would not be able to make it out of this one. At least he could, but Tyrion couldn’t without his help. No, he could not leave Tyrion behind. Robb knew that he got them into this mess and he needed to be the one to get them out or die trying. He had already died once right? What was the point of being scared of dying again. It didn’t hurt all that bad anyhow. He did not want to see Tyrion die however. That kept him going. Robb crawled slowly and peeked around the corner. 

Fuck! Fuck there were at least fifty of them scattered around the area looking for him! He looked up and saw there were at least five men scooping the area on high ground with cross bows waiting at the ready. 

_ This is a fucking problem,  _ thought Robb miserably.  _ This is  fucking problem! Gods damn it how am I going to get out of this?  _ He felt a rare amount of fear he so seldom felt. If only he had another fighter with him he might be able to make a mad dash for it. It was only him. Tyrion made a face as he sat up and started to breathe heavier from the effort. 

“How bad is it Snow,” asked Tyrion.

“Truthfully,” said Robb. 

“That would be nice,” said Tyrion. “I would like to at least have an expectation to what my fate will likely be.”

“Well I admire that about you if nothing else,” said Robb. “Odds are we are totally fucked.”

“How many bastards out there,” said Tyrion.

“Tough to say,” replied Robb. “I made a really quick count, but I counted at least a total of fifty. Fifty versus one man and one dwarf bleeding faster than water falls off a cliff. We need to get you out of here. If we don’t get to a damn maester by the end of the day you will probably bleed out. Fuck, I should have seen that bastard.”

“How did this happen,” said Tyrion. “Seriously, how did we get into this mess. All for what?”

“That’s a good question,” said Robb with a small smile. “To be honest I cannot really remember myself. All I know is it lost its fun long before now.”

“Perhaps we can still negotiate,” said Tyrion. “Robb you know where the crystal is. You hid it. That’s what they are after. Let’s just give up the crystal and maybe we can---”

“There will be no negotiation,” said Robb. “These people are not in the business for negotiation. They are in the business for killing, raping, and finding that vault full of untold riches. That is what they are in the business for. Gods knows that they will kill anyone that gets in the way. Unfortunately, they have been chasing us for three months. We are most wanted in their eyes. No, they are going to kill us one way or another so we might as well hold on to the crystal and keep going. We just need to get you out of here.”

As if on cue, Harlenhor Flaerohrin roared to his men. “Scope out more of the area! They are not dead! They are alive and they have the crystal. Bring me Robb Snow and The Imp! I will take the head of the Imp and place it on my throne.”

“Snow is hard to detect,” said one of the men. “He is a great warrior.”

“Bring him to me,” said Flaerohrin. “I want him brought to me alive. I will break him. I will take his heart from his chest and watch is burst in my hand.  _ Bring me Robb Snow and The Imp! They will die for getting in the way of my destiny!!!! _ ”

“So....negotiation is off the table I suppose,” said Tyrion trying to show a brave front. Robb could see the fear in his eyes. “All for a fucking crystal.”

“Not just any crystal,” said Robb. “They have six of the seven crystals. There are things I have heard about The Golden Vault. Most believe that there is some great amount of gold, diamonds, and coins in the vault. The standard riches. I heard other things that reside inside The Golden Vault. A curse or some terrible power that will be unleashed. A power that could cause devastation. A devastation like The Doom of Valyria.”

“Rubbish,” said Tyrion .

“After all the shit that we have seen in three months you are going to tell me that there is not even an outside chance of something like that being inside that Vault,” demanded Robb. “Tyrion do not not realize that we are in a city thought to have been lost to history five hundred years ago! We found it! There is a Golden Vault. I know there is. The problem is what’s in it. This city disappeared. Look at the engineers and what they accomplished. This city still holds up as well as any city in Westeros and it’s been abandoned for five hundred years. These people were not fools. Whatever secrets they have they put it in that Golden Vault. Perhaps it was something terrible. Something happened here Tyrion, and if that fucker get the crystal and opens the vault and there is a curse inside of it, than we’re all fucked. Harlenhor Flaerohrin cannot get the crystal.”

“What if there is no Golden Vault and we put ourselves at death’s door for a fantasy,” argued Tyrion. 

“No,” said Robb angrily. “No, there is a Golden Vault. I know there is.”

“How,” said Tyrion. 

“Because I just do,” said Robb. 

“Well I doubt we will see it,” said Tyrion. “There is no way we are making it out of here alive.”

“Based off the odds no,” said Robb. “That doesn’t mean we’re not going to try. Night is coming fast. We need to make our move soon. We are going to get once chance and one chance only. Help me think Tyrion. Come on mate. I know you’re getting weaker, but I need your brain to get out of this.”

“Say we get out of this alive by some fucking miracle,” said Tyrion. “We are still going to go after The Golden Vault aren’t we?”

“I am,” said Robb. “I don’t think you should. I think the game ends here for you Tyrion. If we do achieve a miracle I do not want you getting killed for some damned crusade.”

“Are you kidding,” said Tyrion. “If I get out of this alive, I am going with you to this Golden Vault. I did not go through hell to quit now. Gah...it hurts...fuck. I’m in it till the end Snow.”

Robb put his hand on Tyrion’s shoulder in appreciation. Three months past since he met Tyrion Lannister again. At first, Robb considered killing him for retribution to what House Lannister had done to his family. Three months later and Robb could not imagine life without the Imp who had become his closest friend. 

“Alight,” said Robb. “Let’s think.....”

* * *

 

**Three Month Prior**

Robb looked at the sky above him. So seldom those past months did he actually see the sky other than when he was fighting in the pits. He smiled at the beauty of it. The sky was pale grey with the clouds covering up the oppressive heat. Perhaps there would be a chance for rain. Being in the desert for so long Robb wished to feel the sensation of the raindrops on his face. The smell of a coming thunderstorm. So many small sensations that the world provided that he took for granted for so many years. This was the elation only a free man could feel. 

The months of slavery took its toll on his heart and his mind more than he wanted to admit. He never really liked to kill. Sparring in Winterfell was fun, but to actually use that skill to end men’s lives took the fun out of it. All those battles still kept him awake in the night. The cries of the men he killed in the Whispering Wood and the cries of agony at Oxcross. Those memories had been replaced with new ones. Ones of the men dying in the pits due to his hand. Any moment, Robb could run into an opponent that could kill him. What did it matter thought?

He had died already. The flash of pain and then nothingness. It made him fearless and it made him cold. Robb paused with a frown. He wanted to feel something more, but he couldn’t. The memories of all his time in Winterfell was fading as if it were something out of a dream more than a memory. He took more pleasure in killing now. It had gotten to the point where he could kill and he could soak in the thunderous roar of the crowd as a man fell to the dirt never to breathe again. 

Still, part of him was still in there. Part of him that caused him severe depression for an hour when the night had reached its darkest. There he thought about a lot of things he had been working to repress. He thought about Talisa. He failed her. He failed her and she paid the iron price for it. Just a kind woman from Volantis who came to Westeros to learn more medicine and to heal. How could she had known she would meet a Northern fool who would be enamored with her and take her to be his bride against all common sense and all warnings. 

_ She should still be alive,  _ mourned Robb.  _ She should still be alive working with sick people. Tending wounds and learning more about the trade away from the war and blood and evil. She should be alive and she should be happy. Perhaps should would’ve met a Lord husband during time of peace. She was beautiful enough. Yes, she would have met some good husband who would have shared her passion for those in need. She would have a child healthy and happy if it weren’t for me. Her blood is on my hands. My unborn child......Gods it’s my fault. _

His mother....gone. She died to protect him. In the end, he died anyhow. He could not have given his mother’s sacrifice any weight. Now that he was alive again he knew that he should be in search of Sansa. Yes, she married Jaime ‘The Kingslayer’ Lannister, but he should have gone to rescue her from that fate. He tried not to think of how miserable his sister was with that bastard. He tried not to think of how he was violating her night after night until she produced a Lannister baby. Rather than keep his mother’s promise he ran to Essos. Robb Stark had died and he was replaced by Robb Snow. What was Sansa Stark to Robb Snow exactly? He tried to think that way. Most of the time it helped. Living a lie was easy enough. Though the night would come and the danger of being alone to reflect would crumble his resolve somewhat. In the end, Robb Snow did not forgive Robb Stark.....

_ I pray that Jon can save her from her fate,  _ thought Robb.  _ All of the hopes of The North lie with him now. I think if I did anything right, declaring Jon king was the right one. I can trust Jon. I just hope that I did not leave behind too big a mess for him to deal with. Good luck Jon.  _

Robb knew that House Bolton would have a firm grasp on The North. Jon would be tailing them in terms of men and supplies. An uphill battle that would end in a massacre for The North. House Bolton also had backing from The Iron Throne. Another things that made Robb nervous for Jon. He could not forget the danger that House Tully was in either. Due to him, House Tully would be in hot water with the crown. Tywin Lannister would not forgive easy. Robb then cursed everything in his mind. He cursed his mother for being stupid enough to capture Tyrion Lannister and sparking the entire fucking thing! He blamed his father for not doing more. He had Cersei Lannister in his grasp and his stupid honor cost him not only his life, but the lives of his family as well. Robb Snow gave up on honor. There was honor and there was survival. Nothing more in a world so cold and brutal. Now that he was free, he planned to continue to remold himself into something different. There was a world full of secrets out there and he planned to take advantage of it. 

“The more you think about it the worse it’s going to get,” said Tyrion walking beside him. 

“What,” snapped Robb. 

“Whatever you are thinking about,” said Tyrion calmly. “Not that I know what you are thinking about, but I have some general idea. I won’t get into the past. It’s past and it’s a bitch to think about it. I will say this: do not let ghosts into your mind. They are damned thing. Here you are Robb Snow and here I am the dwarf whose cock can give you luck.”

“Who comes up with this shit,” said Robb under his breath. “These damn superstitions.”

“We are in a very interesting part of the world,” said Tyrion. “All my reading and still I have much to learn. It’s amazing the difference between reading about a culture in theory and then actually having to apply it in reality.”

“Yeah I never read anything,” said Robb. “Hell, I have no idea where we’re going other than Volantis. I’ve been making it all up since I got here.”

“Not been working out too well clearly,” said Tyrion. 

“Not for the past months,” said Robb. “Bitch put something in my drink and sold me off to slavery when she realized how good I could fight. You pick up a lot of things here. So many variations of food, economics, how to fight. How to actually get yourself out of certain situations. The street are where you get your education Lannister. Not the damn books.”

“There is some truth to that brutal as it may be,” said Lord Varys. “I dare say that I learned quite a bit working as a thief during my youth.”

“You smell like a fucking brothel,” said Robb. “Is there a reason for that? I mean, I smell you and I expect to see this lovely woman. I get my hopes up only to see a bald man with no cock. Imagine how crippling that makes me feel. All hope dashed.”

Tyrion snorted with laughter while Varys took a deep breath clearly annoyed with the man once known as The Young Wolf. 

“Thank you for your assessment on my odor,” said Varys. “You are charming to say the least. I also take that you dislike me because of some perceived role I played in your downfall in the War of the Five Kings.”

“War of the Five Kings,” said Robb. “Wow, sounds fancy.”

“I had nothing to do with the outcome of the war,” said Varys. 

“You gave secrets to House Lannister did you not,” said Robb. “Not that I mind. You did what you did to survive. I am starting to respect that the more I am out here. No, I have nothing against you personally Spider. I just hate people in general at this point.”

“Your father was a good man,” said Varys. “I tried to talk to him when he was trying to uncover the secret of Lord Arryn’s death. He did not take heed to my words very often, but I understood his position. There are not many men out there that were like your father. If more did, than perhaps we would be in peace right now.”

“My father had Cersei Lannister’s secret,” said Robb. “What did you do with it? Did you advise him to tell her?”

“No,” said Varys. “Quite the opposite. I was stunned at his....lack of judgement.”

“He fucked up,” said Robb. 

“Well I am not one for such vulgarity,” said Varys. “But yes he, as you so crudely put it, fucked up.”

“Vulgarity,” said Robb. “Spider here in this world it’s not vulgarity. It’s truth. Hard men living hard lives. Broken women who sink unless they have the resolve to take the beatings and rapes and manage to find the inner strength to carry on. They all live in a world of blunt truth. You call it vulgarity, I call it seeing something for what it is and understanding what to do with it. Trying to make words sound pretty can distort the true meaning of things. It’s a shit world. The sooner we accept it the longer we live. Speaking of which, how long do you expect us to live when we meet The Mother of Who Gives a Fuck?”

“The Mother of Who Gives a Fuck,” repeated Tyrion. “Clearly, we are going to start off on the right foot. If nothing else will endear her to us your mouth certainly will.”

“If you want to survive,” said Lord Varys. “A little more politeness will go a long way. There is a certain way that this game is played and flattery---”

“Oh fuck you Spider,” interrupted Robb. “Flattery my ass. Game? You know what I call this game? I call it horse shit. ‘Oh it’s a pleasure to meet you Your Grace!’ ‘Oh, gee I am so enamored by your greatness please let me serve you! I live for nothing else.’ Piss on that. The only game I am interested in playing is how long before I ditch you fuckers.”

“So why not just do it now,” said Tyrion. “Take our gold and slice our throats and be done with it.”

“Because I cannot navigate worth a damn,” said Robb. “Otherwise I would take the gold and run.”

“That is not very honorable,” said Tyrion. 

“What are you talking about,” said Robb. “You want honor, I wouldn’t slice your throat. There’s your fucking honor.”

“It’s like you are not Eddard Stark’s son at all,” said Lord Varys. “Amazing how different you are to him.”

“You’re right,” said Robb. “I am not him. I am still alive. I plan to keep it that way and sending me to Meereen to meet up with some Targaryen is not my idea of staying alive. The last time I checked, House Targaryen does not harbor much love for House Lannister who sacked the city and House Stark who started the whole rebellion in the first place.”

“You are not a Stark you are a Snow,” said Tyrion. 

“Alright fine,” said Robb. “You are a Lannister still are you not? Otherwise what worth do you have? She will kill you and then, due to my association with you, either have me killed or placed into her army as a servant. Which, when you think about it, is just another type of slavery. This little plan you two cooked up reeks of potential failure.”

“It’s a risk,” admitted Tyrion. “What other choice do we have?”

“You won a small fortune off my victory against that Dothraki did you not,” said Robb. “You can do whatever the hell you want. You have money. Why bother with a risk if you can spend the rest of your days in Volantis drinking wine, fucking whores, and living a life of leisure?”

Tyrion said nothing, but Robb suddenly got wind of a potential reason why. “You’re looking for revenge aren’t you,” said Robb with a grin. “I know that your relationship with your sister is not very good, but I had no idea that she practically banished you. Now you are looking for retribution after all your good work during your small tenure as Hand of The King. Now, I understand. She has a hit out on you doesn’t she? How much is the reward? I am curious.”

“Why are you planning on being foolish enough to kill me and head back to Westeros thinking she will grant you some royal pardon,” snapped Tyrion. 

“No,” said Robb. “I am just curious as to why she would alienate such a valuable commodity? Your father will not live forever.”

“My father is dead,” said Tyrion. 

“Oh really,” said Robb. “Fuck. The old man couldn’t have died sooner. Would have helped me a lot.”

“I killed him with a crossbow,” said Tyrion. “They pinned the murder of Joffrey on me.”

Robb stopped walking and for once he was stunned. Tyrion Lannister killed Tywin Lannister? The real Lion of Lannister was dead by the hands of his own son. Perhaps neglect took it’s toll. Robb had to admit, for all the hell that had happened to him, he at least knew what it meant to be loved by one’s family.”

“He was always a cunt,” muttered Tyrion. “Now he is dead and House Lannister no longer seems quite so terrifying.”

“In that case your sister is an even bigger fool,” said Robb. “Jaime Lannister is a fool. He cannot run a kingdom. He does not understand the game nearly as well. He is a fighter more than anything else.”

“He will not do anything to help my sister,” said Tyrion. “Jaime loves your sister Sansa.”

“NO,” yelled Robb. “Don’t say another fucking word about that marriage. I don’t hear about it!”

“It’s true,” said Tyrion. 

“You’re a liar,” said Robb. “Your brother does not love my sister.”

“You’re heated,” said Tyrion. “We will discuss that development later when you are not so angry. I think it’s important to tell you that your sister is not being raped at night by a man who does not care for her. I would hope that would leave you with some solice.”

“Fuck,” yelled Robb unable to contain his anger at this new news. “Fuck! Shit! Son of a bitch! Does she love him! Answer the damn question! Does she love him back?”

“Yes,” said Tyrion bluntly. “Yes I believe she does love him. He saved her from being raped Joffrey. He protected her from any beatings----”

“That’s perfect,” said Robb ignoring Tyrion. “My sister fell in love with the enemy. That is real great. I always knew she was an entitled shit, but I never actually thought she would betray the memory of our family like that. I can just imagine how sick my father and mother are knowing that their daughter is spreading her legs willingly for a man who's responsible for crippling my fucking brother and being part of the family that essentially put House Stark on the border of extinction!”

“I can see the conundrum,” said Tyrion. “It’s all so fucked up.”

“Gods damn,” said Robb. “I could have gone all day without hearing that. Shit. What am I to make of all of this? Well, hell I guess I do not need to feel guilt over not being able to uphold the promise I made to my mother before she died. I guess sweet little Sansa doesn’t need to be rescued. She has her handsome knight in shining armor. Good for her. Meanwhile, Arya is is safe with Jon about to join the struggle for The North. Arya was always a true Stark.”

“How do you know that,” asked Lord Varys. 

“I saw it in my dreams,” said Robb. “I see things in my dreams. Not that it matters. I just know that I....I don’t know anything anymore. What does it all matter anyhow? Nothing matters. Fuck your brother anyhow.”

“I am sure he shares the same sentiment,” said Tyrion. “He did lose a hand when he escaped.”

Robb roared with laughter. Now that was finally some good news. Jaime Lannister lost the only piece of him worth a damn? Now that was divine justice if there ever was divine justice. Robb figured Tyrion wanted to say something to make him happy. Well, he succeeded.

* * *

 

They did not talk much after that. They wandered looking for the next town to stop and rest. They were disappointed. They would be spending the night outside. Robb watched as Lord Varys grumbled under his breath as he tried to keep warm. Tyrion opened the bag and took out some wine. Wine....he had not tasted that for quite sometime. He had a savage urge to take some, but he did not want to talk much with The Imp. Still, Tyrion saw the longing in Robb’s eyes as he drank. The Imp laughed and tossed the wine to Robb. Pride aside, Robb took a large swing. He felt the blood in his body warm up. The sensation of the dry taste filled his sense and he took another.

“Thanks,” said Robb. 

Tyrion shrugged looked up at the stars. Robb rested on a rock and tried to keep his mind closed off. He knew that he would have another night of dreams. He could not control it. Grey Wind was out there somewhere and Robb always came back to him. He could not keep away. Part of him didn’t want to. He felt safe when he was with his Direwolf. 

“I’m sorry for everything that happened,” said Tyrion. “This whole war. Everything. I lost quite a lot these past few years myself. Small comfort to you yes, but I think it’s important to know that you are not the only one here that’s hurting. I killed my own father....”

“When we make it to Meereen what will expect,” asked Robb. “What are you trying to prove exactly? Nothing you do will change anything. All that changes is someone else will sit on that chair. Maybe you will get a nice holdfast somewhere. Maybe you become a Lord. What does that even mean in the long run? Who cares if you’re a lord. You can be anything you want out here with enough wits and enough money.”

“Change,” said Tyrion. “I want change. I want someone that can make Westeros live in peace. A strong ruler that can bring out the best in all of us. I want to make a difference in the annals of history.”

“You could make history,” said Robb. “You could be bringing over the savior of Westeros. Or you might be bringing over the one that will leave in fire and blood. What do we know of this dragon queen really? Other than she has three weapons of mass destruction at her fingertips.”

Tyrion laughed. “Since when are Starks this astute? Every Stark I met has been quite dim.”

“I am not a Stark,” replied Robb. “I am a Snow. Answer the question.”

“Nothing much other than a few things Varys has told me about her,” said Tyrion. “She has Jorah Mormont as her advisor.”

“Oh wonderful a slaver,” snorted Robb. “That’s fantastic. Already the bar has been set high.”

“Jorah Mormont, for all his faults, will not let her destroy the world,” said Tyrion. “There is some sense and someone that understands Westeros culture. She also has an army of Unsullied and many loyal Dothraki warriors.”

“You want to bring Dothraki to the shores of Westeros,” asked Robb stunned at this. What were they thinking. “I am not one to insult culture, but there are some things in this world that is good and evil. Their practices are savage. They are savages you realize that. You bring Dothraki and the people are going to hate you. Oddly, people do not like those that raid and pillage. It’s like a more terrible version of House Greyjoy and we all know what they stand for in Westeros.”

“I get your concern,” said Tyrion. “How much can we really know? It depends on who we ask. There are those that are in awe of her and there are those that want her dead. All I know is that she freed all the slaves. She conquered many powerful cities on her way to Meereen. The woman knows how to win. Meereen is said to be a great city. Already the population is growing faster than any city in history. There is industry there. The economy is at a high never seen.”

“Just because it works here doesn’t mean it will work in Westeros,” said Robb. “We are talking about a place that upholds their traditions close to their heart. Any wiff of social change or modernism and they will take you to the gallows and kill you.”

Tyrion burst out laughing. “I think I prefer Robb Snow to Robb Stark any day. You can actually hold your own intellectually. I remember the last time I saw you. Some arrogant brat sitting in your father’s chair huffing when I called you boy. A Green boy at that. Now here you are again and you are completely different. Amazing what the years can do to a person.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” said Robb. “I thought you were trying to pull some shit in Winterfell. Like try to hide up evidence or stir trouble up. My mother was convinced that it was you that pushed Bran. True, it was your family that caused it, but you were not the right Lannister. This whole war started because of a mistake. I played my part. Had I not treated you so coldly and had you stay in Winterfell, mother would never have captured you.”

“Oh shit you’re right,” said Tyrion surprised. “Yes....I gave your brother the design for the saddle. You offered me a room, but I did not want to spend time with your bratty self. So I left and there I got captured. Just like that The War of the Five Kings began.”

“All I had to do was convince you to stay in Winterfell,” laughed Robb. “Damn, what a change that would have made. Perhaps I would be in Winterfell watching your father, Stannis, and Renly fight for the Iron Throne without my interference. Truth be told, the war was not our problem in the end. I didn’t even want to be King. I would have preferred to get my father’s bones back and watch all you fools kill each other.”

“You would have been involved eventually,” said Tyrion. “Joffrey would have called upon you to help us in the war. If you refused he would have declared war on you.”

“I would tell him to shove it up his ass,” laughed Robb. “Then I would have joined Stannis or Renly. Except I would not be a king so the partnership would have been fine.”

“Then my head would be resting on a spike somewhere,” said Tyrion. “I am glad you did not make that decision.”

“I would have been married to a Southern Lady most likely,” said Robb. “As a reward from Renly or Stannis. A way to ensure my ties to the South are strong they would have thrown a lovely Tyrell girl or something at me. Instead, I got Roslin Frey. Shame. She was quite pretty. Had my mother actually shown me the damn girls that would have helped. No, back track had she lied and said I was betrothed to another that would have been better. I mean, for fuck’s sake I could not build allies because I was promised to a House that had a small host of men! Fuck me. That negotiation was terrible!”

Tyrion and Robb were now laughing at the absurdity of it all!

“Who would  you have preferred to marry,” asked Tyrion. 

“Honestly,” said Robb. “Ah hell I will tell you. Why not? I always wanted to marry Dacey Mormont. Sure, she was older than me, but if you ever saw her....she was beautiful. She could also swing a sword well. She would have kicked my ass when we were younger.”

“Hard to believe seeing as I saw you take down a Dothraki,” quipped Tyrion.

“Well if you were that impressed you would actually be paying me,” said Robb with a smirk. 

“I freed you,” exclaimed Tyrion taking another swath of wine. “You can kiss my ass.”

“Honestly, life is just one giant mystery,” said Robb. “I have no idea what is in store and I have no idea if we will survive this little journey to the Queen. It’s a dangerous road from here to the Great Pyramid. You know that as well as I. There are slavers all over the area.”

“Which is why you are here to protect us,” replied Tyrion. 

“Aye,” replied Robb. “To an extent. There are limits to my abilities there Tyrion. I can only do so much before even I get overwhelmed. When that time comes you’re on your own make no mistake.”

“Spoken like a true friend,” laughed Tyrion. “Get some sleep Snow. You are going to need your strength for the coming journey. Who knows you might get the adventure that you are looking for.”

“Doubt it,” said Robb. 

* * *

 

The journey continued and for three days Varys, Tyrion, and Robb did not really see anyone on the trail to Volantis. Robb had to admit that they were quite the queer looking crew. A northern bastard, a spider, and a dwarf all traveling together with little in the way of supplies. Robb had to laugh at the look at one of the rare passer bys were giving them. They were an odd pair indeed. Though he did not want to admit it, and he didn’t, he had grown fond of Tyrion the past three days. He always had something to say or some quip to make. Varys, on the other hand, annoyed him. More often than not Varys would simply tell them that they needed to hurry up or that they should be preparing for what they needed to say in front of this Dragon Queen. It angered Robb to no end. He had no inclination to actually go and talk peacefully with her. He was going to Meereen and once in Meereen, he would leave them before they made it to the Queen. He had a life to live and it was not going to be serving some entitled bitch a half a world a way. 

Varys was again telling them that they needed to pick up the pace when Robb told him to shut up. Gods did that bold bastard ever just stop to take in the freedom and the peace? They were free men. That was more than many could say in this part of the world. The air was great and they were alive. Robb Stark was as cheerful as could be and he did not want some cockless bastard telling him what he needed to do. Tyrion seemed to side with Robb in this regard. At night. Robb continued to walk whistling to himself until he noticed something rather unusual. The slopes of the desert were normal enough, but there was something that caught his eye in the vast dunes of the sand. He was sure that his eyes were playing a mere trick on him. He wandered over away from the other two who were in a heated argument over timing. Robb chuckled to himself as he decided to let Tyrion argue with Varys. He had something else on his mind. 

The sand was starting to cover this shining object that looked black. Robb hurried, but accidentally slipped on the sand. Cursing he got up, but felt upset when he realized that he could not find this thing in the sand. We had an idea of where it was and he went to his hands and knees starting to swipe sand away. For some reason this object called to him and he was determined to find it. 

“What are you doing,” called out Varys. 

“You can make sand castles later Snow,” said Tyrion. 

“I think I managed to find something,” called out Robb. “Get over here and help me look. I think it might have been something of value.”

Varys did not seem inclined to start digging, but Tyrion decided Robb deserved a little help and offered to dig a bit. After fifteen minutes, Tyrion gave up and said it was nothing more than a mirage. Robb was starting to believe him until he felt something hard. 

“Mirage nothing,” said Robb with a wide grin. “I knew there was something here. I just got buried beneath the sand fast. Robb continued to dig until he was looking at a box. It was made of pure metal and it was heavy.

“What the Seven,” said Tyrion surprised. “What is that thing? What could be in a box out where in the desert?”

“Probably just some valuables that fell off a wagon,” said Varys. 

“No,” said Robb quietly. “Well, maybe but I doubt it. Look at this thing. It’s ancient.”

“Yeah,” said Tyrion with sudden fascination. “I think you’re right. Gods this things looks really old. I mean this area is old with a lot of history, but still.”

“Looks to be well preserved,” said Varys. 

“Well let’s open it,” said Robb with excitement. “Who knows maybe we’ll find some really valuable gold.”

Robb tried to open it, but it would not budge. Swearing Robb tried again, but the seal stayed shut. “Well we’re going to have to figure it out later I suppose.”

“That thing is too heavy to carry,” said Varys. 

“It’s mine to keep,” argued Robb. “That is my decision and I say I am keeping it.”

The three misfits continued their track towards Meereen, but on the way Robb started to feel a strange warmth coming from that box.  _ Good,  _ he thought.  _ Something to figure out! Like a puzzle. God knows that I need the damn distraction.  _


End file.
